Little Link
by Writer Not Writer
Summary: They had done it. They beat Ganon. Link had fired the final arrow to put Ganon down. But before Zelda could seal him away, Ganon had one last trick. A parting gift for the hero. With his last remaining strength, he cursed Link, causing him to shrink down. Now it's up to the champions to figure out what to do. AU where the Champions survived their battles with the Blights
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Link Shrink

They had done it. They beat Ganon. The four champions, using their Divine Beasts, unleashed a massive barrage on Calamity Ganon, weakening him just enough to allow for Link to defeat him.

But Ganon wouldn't go down without one last laugh. As Link fired off the last arrow, Ganon fell to the ground, glaring angrily at the hero who felled him. He cursed the boy who had slain him, the perpetual "hero" who always ruined his plans. So, he decided, he would do something about this boy. He would have the last laugh, a parting gift for this "hero" who had defeated him. With one last exhale, Ganon spewed a wave of pure malice at Link, as he desperately tried to ride out of the way. Uneven ground led to his fall, and subsequent crash onto the floor. He could only look up in horror as a flood of malice crashed into him.

Zelda held up her hand, and in a massive flash of light, sealed the Calamity away. He howled in agony as he slowly was consumed by the light. By the time it cleared, he was no more, sealed away, hopefully for good. Zelda let out a sigh of relief as she held her hand to her chest. She finally let out a small smile. They did it! He was beaten! All thanks to her Champions and...

"Link! We did it! We beat him! It's over! We saved Hyr...Link?" Zelda glanced around. Where was he? The last place she saw him was right next to her, firing at Ganon. Then she sealed him away and he was gone!

"Link? Hello? Link!?" Zelda hollered. She took a step forward and held a hand to her mouth. "The whole silent thing doesn't really help me in finding you! Where are you!?"

Little did Zelda know, Link was close by. Very close by.

Link shook his head as he finally came to. The last thing he remembered was a wave of malice heading straight toward him and then nothing. He glanced around at his surroundings. No one to be seen. Not that he could see anyone with all these small trees around him.

"It'd be a lot easier to find the Princess if there weren't so many...wait, trees?! When did I get in a forest?!" Link questioned, taking a good look around him. The last time he checked, he was fighting Ganon in a field, not a forest. As he slowly walked towards the nearest one, he also began to question this forest. "I'be never seen trees like these before..."

They weren't massive. Honestly they were only a little bit bigger than his own height. But still, this wasn't the terrain where his fateful battle took place. Before he could even touch one, he heard a voice call out his name.

"Huh? Is that Zelda? She's a lot louder than I remembered." He pondered as he looked around, trying to see the princess. Damn all these mini trees! And since when did trees start looking like grass?

Link froze. Trees didn't look like grass. Grass looked like grass. And Zelda wasn't normally that loud. Sure, she could get excited or angry, but didn't have a booming voice. The gears in his head began turning. If grass was bigger, and Zelda's voice was louder, than that could only mean...

His thoughts were confirmed when she loomed into view. He could only stare up in awe and horror as Zelda, now a giant, stepped into his field of vision, calling out his name once more, causing him to cover his ears. He winced at the volume of her voice as she made fun of his silence.

"You wouldn't be able to hear me if I did speak, ya know!" He yelled at her, not expecting her to hear him. His expectations were met as she continued to look around for him. He needed a way to get her attention, but how? He could climb up her but that presented it's own problems. He could fall off from any movement and fall to the ground. If the fall didn't kill him she could accidentally step on him as well. He could shoot arrows or throw bombs at her, but she could either not feel it or think he's some creature attacking her and step on him. Plus he didn't want to attack the girl he was sworn to protect. The last option was scream and yell at her, but she probably would continue to not notice and then take a step forward and step on him. Considering his option, he came to one conclusion: he desperately didn't want to be stepped on. He needed to find another way to get her attention. If only she wasn't yelling so he could think!

Link wouldn't get too much time to ponder his options, however, as he suddenly noticed a shadow appear above him. Zelda was walking forward, and he held the esteemed position of being right under her! He quickly began to sprint to the right, praying to Hylia that he would be able to clear her foot before it came crashing down. He pushed himself harder and harder as he sandal clad foot began to get too close for comfort. He had to come up with another solution. His eyes darted to the Shielah slate he was carrying. It was desperate, but it was all he had...

Zelda continued to yell out Link's name. She was starting to get concerned. Ganon was gone, sure, but Link was missing. Had Ganon grabbed him before he disappeared? Had he fallen due to his wounds and couldn't call out to her? All options sounded horrific, so she began to sprint forward, looking around and calling out his name frantically. She would have kept at it if someone else hadn't shown up.

"Well, well, well, looks like we finally did it. We beat back Ganon and saved the kingdom. Nice job, little bird" Zelda turned to see Urbosa and Daruk walking towards her, wide smiles plastered to their faces.

"Yeah! You and the little guy showed ol' pig face what's what!" Daruk cheered. He glanced around, seeing no sign of Link. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

Zelda's face fell as she turned her attention from the two Champions to the ground. "I..don't know where he is" She struggled to say it, desperately trying to hold back the rush of possibilities that tried to force their way to the front.

Urbosa tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean you don't know where he is? I thought he was here with you battling Ganon. Where else would he be?" She questioned.

"So the big hero wasn't even here to help defeat Ganon? And to think we almost fired the Divine Beasts for nothing! I always knew he was a coward"

Urbosa and Daruk turned around as Revali landed. He had a smug look on his face as he glanced around. "No hero to be seen. Some hero he was."

"I'm sure the little guy had a good reason! Maybe he got hung up defending some other people..." Daruk did his best to defend his friend before Zelda chimed in.

"No! He was here, we were fighting him together! One second he was here,

fighting Ganon, I sealed Ganon away, and then he was gone. No where to be seen! Link is missing!" She exclaimed, frantic at this point.

"Link is mi...missing?"

They all turned towards the hitching voice, dreading the person it belonged to. They looked over at the Zora princess as tears began to well up in her eyes. "No...he...he can't be missing...he has to be here...he has to..." she stammered as she began to break down, frantically scanning the battlefield.

Urbosa and Daruk shared a glance, before nodding to each other. Urbosa spoke first. "Maybe he's just taking cover. Zelda did just seal Ganon away. Maybe Ganon tried to pull something at the last minute and Link ran. Him missing doesn't mean he's..."

"So he ran away like a coward while the Princess did all the work? How noble of our fair hero!" Revali remarked, feigning admiration for Link. "Maybe he died in his noble fight against Ganon! At least he wouldn've finally did something right!"

Daruk glared at him. "Revali, this isn't the time for that. We gotta find Link before..."

Daruk couldn't continue his statement before Mipha collapsed to the floor, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed quietly.

"...that. Before that." Daruk finished. He knew Mipha would take this the hardest, and Revali wasn't helping. He, Urbosa and Zelda turned to Revali to start berating him for his insensitive comments.

Link wasn't going to make it. He needed a boost, something to carry him a bit further. Thinking quickly, he threw a bomb at his feet, jumped with his paraglider out and detonated the bomb. The resulting explosion launched him to the edge of her sandal. The next boost came when she finished her step. The resulting force picked up some wind, launching Link forward into the air as he glided away from the Princess. He look back and grimaced. He was flying further away from her, and his only hope of being found. She must have not noticed the small Blast due to her shouting and sandals. He looked back in front of him to find he was heading straight for a massive red object. He panicked, letting go of his paraglider. He fell quickly, bracing himself for the hard ground.

He landed with a thud, groaning as he lay on the ground. This sucked, he thought. First Zelda, now Red Thing? What did he do to deserve this? Save the world? What a reward! He began to sit up when he heard someone whimper out his name. He glanced up, and gasped. Mipha, his childhood friend, was gigantic. Of course, she was shorter than Zelda, but at his size, it didn't really make too much of a difference. He saw her begin to cry as she began to talk about him being missing. His heart broke listening to his friend and love interest begin to sob. He began to jump up and down to get her attention as she crouched down and curled into herself, sobbing.

He could hear Revali making negative comments about him and the other Champions starting to berate him for it as he desperately tried to get Mipha's attention. He was starting to run out of breath, and she paused in her crying for just a second, long enough to give him one chance to give one last yell. "MIPHA! DOWN HERE!"

At first, he dropped his arms in frustration as she made no move at first but he soon perked up when she slowly began to remove her hands, peering down at him with misty eyes. "Link? Is that you?!"

End of Chapter 1

 **Hey everyone! Long time reader but first time writer. I was sitting there thinking about clever titles for things, and I've always been a sucker for alliteration, so when Little Link came to mind, I thought "Either a shrinking story or a child story" I think I'd suck at writing children so I went with the shrinking one! Lemme know how it turned out! And thank you for reading! Also, yeah, it's gonna be a MiphaxLink story. I think they're too cute together and him being small sets up some adorable situations between the two. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Diminutive Decisions

Link sighed in relief as Mipha finally noticed him. Maybe now he could figure out how to get back to normal. As he was finally starting to relax, he tensed up again as Mipha's massive hand lowered towards him. The encounter with Zelda earlier was still fresh in his mind, and he wasn't ready to be crushed under any other body parts today. He suddenly jumped back out of the way through sheer reflex, causing Mipha to jerk her hand back slightly.

Mipha frowned. She wasn't trying to hurt her dear friend, never in a million years. "Link, I'm not going to hurt you. You know I would never do that. I'm just trying to pick you up and get you off the ground. I just want you to be safe."

Link slowly calmed down, absorbing her words. He finally snapped out of his panic, and let out a deep breath. This was his childhood friend. The one who would heal him after every scrape and bruise. She would never hurt him. He slowly walked forward and carefully climbed onto her outstretched hand. The sudden raising of said hand forced him to grasp one of her fingers for support as she brought him up to her face.

"It really is you, Link. Oh I'm so glad you're ok! Well, ok enough that is..." Mipha was happy he was unharmed, though his current stature was definitely a new problem. "How did you get like this?"

Link scratched his head and gave a shrug, not quite sure himself how this happened. "Maybe Zelda will have some idea on what to do. She knows more about magic and curses than I do." He explained.

Mipha nodded in agreement, and slowly cupped her hands around Link, holding him closer to her chest. It's to more easily protect him, she told herself. It definitely wasn't to have him closer to her. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and approached the other Champions.

The others were still in the process of dealing with Revali when Mipha finally approached them. Urbosa took quick notice and turned to her. "Don't worry Mipha, I'm sure he's ok. We'll be able to find Link in no time at all!"

Mipha nervously looked to the side. How would the others react to the new development? Urbosa and Zelda would probably keep somewhat level heads, and Daruk wouldn't turn out to be a problem, she thought. But Revali was another issue altogether. Link's new size would just add more ammo to his quiver of insults aimed at her small friend. She finally decided to show them all, and if Revali said anything, she'd punch him in the gut.

"We don't need to search for him. I already found him." She said, struggling to find the right way to present her findings.

Zelda's eyes lit up. "That's great! Where is he?"

Mipha rocked back in forth in nervousness before finally holding out her hand and opening it up. To everyone's surprise, there stood a smaller version of Link.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Zelda finally spoke. "Link? Is that you?"

Link looked up at her and the 3 champions standing around her. Man were they massive. He thought Zelda and Mipha were large but Urbosa was massive compared to him. And Daruk was practically a mountain himself! He finally nodded to Zelda's question.

"How did you get so small? When did this happen? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you eat something you shouldn't have? I warned you that not everything is eadib..." Zelda's mind was running wild with questions for her now diminutive hero.

Link held up both hands to tell her to stop. He didn't know how to answer all of her questions, and if the other giant's eyes on him, he suddenly shifted back to his stoic disposition, his muteness following suit.

Urbosa finally laid a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Zelda. If he was hurt at all, I'm sure that he would have already been fussed over and lovingly healed. Isn't that right, Mipha?" Urbosa said with a sly smile. Mipha blushed slightly as she glanced down at her tiny crush.

Zelda finally managed to compose herself. "You're right. But that still leaves the question of how he got like this. The last time I saw him he was full size, attacking Ganon with me. He must have shrunk between then and me sealing away Ganon. You don't think Ganon placed a curse on him just before he passed, do you?" Zelda pondered out loud.

Daruk, having been silent for the past minute, finally chimed in. "I think that's probably the best theory we got! I've never heard of any shrinking magic, and it would be just like Ganon to try to ruin something else on his way out."

Mipha also added to the conversation. "If it is a curse, then my healing magic won't have much of an effect. Physical wounds, yes, but I'm useless against such ailments."

Zelda considered their input. "So Ganon must have cursed Link to his now diminutive stature. And now we have to figure out a way to lift the curse and restore his size. The people who might know best in this situation are Purah and Impa. I'll bring it to their attention immediately. Hopefully they either have the technology or knowledge of curses to help Link."

While they were discussing, Link felt oddly excluded from the conversation about himself. He decided to let it go, however, considering he wouldn't be able to accomplish much in his current state anyways. He did, however, notice Revali slowly approach him on Mipha's outstretched hand. He smirked down at Link.

"Well, well, well, seems our 'little' hero isn't much use to anyone right now. I'd challenge you to a duel to show who's better, but I'm afraid I might accidentally crush you. So for now, I suppose I can just do this." Revali flicked his feathers at Link, causing him to fly back a little bit, landing on his back. Revali laughed at the sight, before doubling over in pain and falling to the floor, Mipha's other hand connecting with the avian champion's gut.

Zelda's glare joined Mipha's. "Revali, this isn't the time to be picking on him. We need to help him return to normal, not attack him."

Revali slowly rose, wobbling as he stood. He huffed before turning his back to them. "Well then, I wish you luck with that venture. If you need a real hero, I'll be at Rito Village to make sure everyone is alright." He then took off into the air, soon disappearing from everyone's view.

Zelda tuned back to face her remaining Champions. "In the mean time, while we're looking for a solution, someone will need to watch over Link. It's too dangerous for him to be out on his own at his current size. Too many possibilities of him getting hurt or worse."

Zelda didn't even get to suggest anyone as Mipha's hand shot up. "I'll do it!" She exclaimed, louder than she was planning. She quickly shrunk back. "I...I mean, I'll watch over him..."

Zelda raised an eyebrow as Daruk and Urbosa gave each other knowing looks. Zelda stepped forward. "Are you sure, Mipha? That's a lot of work and responsibility to look after him. It may be safer to keep him with me while I assist with the research." Zelda offered her hand out to take Link from Mipha, who closed her hands around Link and retreated backwards.

"N..no! I can do it! I ca..." she stuttered. Luckily, her fellow Champions were ready to assist.

"Come now, little bird. Think about it. If Link does get hurt, Mipha can just heal him. And Zora's Domain has some of the best security in the land. Surely he will be more than safe there?" Urbosa offered her explanation to Zelda, who pulled her hand back to her chin in thought.

Daruk also chimed in. "Yeah! Who better to look after the little guy than his childhood friend?" Daruk gave a knowing grin to Link, who lightly blush dispite his best efforts to remain stoic.

Zelda considered the options. While keeping Link with her meant they could test theories on him and possibly get his reverted back to size faster, Mipha's care held many pros as well. And seeing how defensive she was when someone tried to take Link from her, she figured that the latter may be the better option. At least for now.

"Alright, if you two think that's what is best, then Mipha will look after Link while I work with Purah and Impa to return him to normal." Zelda walked closer to Mipha. "As for you, Mipha, I task you with keeping a close watch on Link, and make sure no harm befalls him while he is in this state. Can you do that?"

Mipha nodded immediately, her eyes holding a certain seriousness about her task. Zelda sighed. "It is decided then. I'll go see Purah and Impa right away. Mipha will watch after Link in the Zora's Domain. Daruk and Urbosa, you should probably head back to see if your people suffered any casualties when Ganon appeared."

Urbosa and Daruk nodded. Urbosa spoke first. "Alright, good luck on your research." She turned to leave, but not before turning back to Mipha. "And good luck watching him. I'm sure it will be no 'small' task" She laughed to herself, turning away towards the Gerudo Desert.

Daruk made his move to leave as well. "And good luck to you guys as well! Hopefully he'll be back to normal soon, I've been itching to go rolling don Death Mountain with my sworn brother again!" He let out a heart chuckle. "And hey, little guy, don't cause her too much trouble, alright?" He grinned at Link, before leaving.

Link waved goodbye to his departing friend, shaking his head in feigned annoyance. He decided to look back on today's events. He had been through quite a lot. With climbing up to the Spring of Wisdom, fighting Ganon, being shrunk, and nearly getting stepped on, it had been quite an exhausting day. As his eyes began to droop, he slowly laid back on Mipha's hand. He glanced up at her face and couldn't help but think that, while a little intimidating at this size, she looked absolutely beautiful from this angle. With that final thought, he slowly closed his eyes.

Zelda gave a worrying glance towards Link, before finally looking back up to Mipha. "Please take care of him, Mipha. I don't know what I'd do if we lost him."

Mipha gave Zelda a small smile. "I could never live with myself if anything happened to him. You have my word he will be safe."

Zelda nodded, giving a small smile towards her friend. She gave Link one final glance before she headed off towards Hyrule Castle.

With everyone else gone, Mipha looked down at Link, who had seemingly passed out from all the day's excitement. He was splayed out in her palm, not looking hero like at all. Mipha giggled to herself seeing him like this, before finally leaning close to him. "I swore back then that I would always protect you. Now is no different...my love." She pet his head gently, before slowly making her way to the Zora's Domain.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shrunken Shenanigans

Link struggled to open his eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear the sleepy fog clouding his brain. When he finally managed to open his eyes, he noticed he the distinct lack of grass trees. He slowly looked at his surroundings, noticing the bright glow the area seemed to give off. He slowly began to sit up, noticing some other distinct features. The gigantic waterfalls were one, but the abundance of Zora's clued him in to where he was right now.

As Link finally cleared the sleep from his eyes, his vision led him to two massive eyes staring at him. He jumped back, falling on his rear as he shifted away from this new entity. She being turned away from him and yelled, "Sister! He's awake! He's awake!"

Link let the gears in his head turn. The last thing he remembered was Mipha picking him up, and the group deciding that he should stay with Mipha. So, if that held true, he should be with her at Zora's Domain. And she did have a brother, meaning that the one calling out sister was probably Prince Sidon. His theory was proven correct when Mipha came into view.

"Oh Link, you're awake! I'm glad to see you've recovered from the other day. How are you feeling?" Mipha leaned in close, examining Link as he slowly rose to his feet.

Link glanced over himself, not seeing any injuries or anything out of place. "I'm ok. Still small though. How long have I been out?"

Mipha held her hand to her chin. "Hmm, only about a day. You must have been really tired after the day you had. I'm glad to see you fully rested" Mipha softly smiled, sitting down in a nearby chair.

Sidon hopped up on the other chair, standing up on it so he could see Link as well. "Sister, is that Link? How did he get so small?"

Mipha shook her head slightly. "We don't know, Sidon. We found him like that. We think it was Ganon who did it to him."

Sidon nodded before asking another question. "How long will he be small?"

Mipha again shook her head. "We don't know that either. We just have to hope our friends can fix him soon. For now, we'll be taking care of him, so we have to be extra careful and watch out for him, alright?"

She turned to Link. "Are you hungry at all? Being asleep for a day, and you being you, would probably leave you pretty hungry.

Link's eyes lit up at the mention of food. He hadn't noticed it before, but his stomach was killing him. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get something for you to eat then." Mipha rose from her seat and went of to the Marot Mart, leaving Link with Sidon.

As Link stood there quietly with Sidon, he felt the awkward silence of being stared at bearing down on him. He decided to try and make some conversation. "So, Sidon, how have you be..."

Link didn't get the chance to finish his question as Sidon reached over and picked Link up, grasping him a little too tightly for his liking. "Uh, Sidon. That's a little too tight. Could you please put me doOOOWWWN!" Link yelled as Sidon tossed Link up into the air. Link flailed in the air as gravity greeted him in it's usual fashion. He fell back down to the ground before Sidon caught him again.

Link struggled to get his footing. "S...Sidon d...don't do tha...at aga..." Link was suddenly cut off again as Sidon tossed him in the air once more. This process would repeat several more times, before he could finally feel his stomach churn. The constant movement and tossing was getting to him as he struggled to hold on to his stomach.

Sidon reached out to catch Link again as he fell. "Sidon, Link, I'm back from the market!" Mipha's sudden appearance caused Sidon to turn slightly towards her voice. Sadly this action proved disastrous, as his hands also moved with him. Link plummeted down through the air, and collided with Sidon's fingers, causing him to roll off his outstretched hands. He proceeded to fall straight towards the table. He had no time to react as the surface raced to meet him. His legs crumpled on impact as he was reacquainted with the table. He yelled out in agony as he leaned over to the side, struggling against the urge to lose his lunch.

Mipha, having just walked in, saw the whole thing unfold before her terrified eyes. She dropped the groceries she was holding and raced forward to the table. She leaned over and gasped, her hands snapping shut over her mouth as she looked on in silent horror at the image of her broken crush in front of her. "Oh Hylia, Link! Link, it's gonna be ok, I'm here! I'm here now!" She carefully cupping him in her hands, eliciting another painful shout and groan from Link, as she brought him closer to her face. She focused all her energy into her efforts to heal him, and soon that familiar blue glow enveloped him. She continued to stare with complete worry until she finally noticed his pained expression begin to fade, his face morphing into one calm as her healing magic surged through him. She watched as his legs mended, slowly but surely. After a few minutes, she slowly eased off her powers, until an intact, uninjured Link laid in her hands. She breathed a sigh of relief, gently wiping away the tears in her eyes. He had been injured, when she promised to protect him. To watch over him and make sure no harm came to him. That moment she swore to always be with him. If she needed to go somewhere, he was coming with her. She couldn't just leave him in the care of others including Sidon. Wait, she though, Sidon...

She quickly turned towards her brother, who been watching the entire event unfold wth worry clearly written on his face. He cringed back when her stern gaze met his. "What happened, Sidon? Tell me this instant!" Her stern tone coupled with her increase in volume scared him. He struggled to find an excuse.

"W...well, Link and I were just playing around and I was tossing him in the air and catching him. You came in and distracted me so I didn't catch him the last to..." Sidon tried to explain before Mipha cut him off.

"And did Link say he wanted to be played with? Did Link ask to be tossed up in the air?" She pressed for answers.

Sidons eyes looked everywhere but her's. "Uhh..n...no..."

"Then why did you toss him around like a toy? Link isn't some little figurine you can play with and throw. He is our friend, and he can get seriously injured or worse if we're not careful, like what happened today. Do you see why what you did was wrong, Sidon?" She explained to her brother, hoping the weight of his actions would be impactful to him. Her hopes were met, a little too well, when he began to cry.

"I...I'm sorry. I di...didn't mean to hurt him. I j...just wanted to pl..play..." Sidon hid his face in his knees as he cried, the consequences of his actions dawning on him.

Mipha's anger faded away. She knew her little brother didn't mean to injure Link. It was all just an accident, even if he was doing things without Link's permission. With Link carefully held in one hand, she knelt down to her brother's level. "Now Sidon, I know you didn't mean to hurt Link. It was just an accident. I'm sure you would have caught him if you hadn't looked away. You don't want anything bad to happen to Link, right?" She asked in a much softer tone.

Sidon shook his head, still hiding his face. Sidon stayed silent before slowly asking, "Do you hate me?"

Mipha laughed quietly. "No, Sidon, I could never hate you. You're my little brother. I love you."

Sidon sniffed, his crying fading. "D...do you think Link hates me?"

Mipha shook her head. "No, I don't think Link hates you. I'm sure he knows you were just playing around and it was an accident. I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize to him." Mipha placed her hand on Sidon's cheek. "Now Sidon, I have to reaffirm what I said earlier. We have to be Link's guardians while he's small. He's done so much as Hyrule's guardians, and now we have to watch over him. We have to protect him and be there for him. Promise?"

Sidon slowly lifted his face, his sister's reassuring touch bringing back some happiness to his face. "Ok. I promise to be extra super careful!" He ended his promise with his trademark grin.

Mipha smiled once more. "As expected from my noble Zora Prince. Now how about you go to Father and play with him a little while?"

Sidon nodded, and ran off. Mipha's attention turned back to Link. He was still unconscious, no doubt from the trauma he suffered just moments ago. She slowly ran a finger over his head as he slept. "Oh Link, I'm sorry this happened. I promise it won't happen again." She heard his stomach growl as her smile suddenly dropped. She slowly looked over to the food she had bought, now spilled all over the floor. She quickly adopted a frown as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out more rupees. "The things one does for those they love..."

Link awoke to the smell of cooked fish. As he slowly sat up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was still in the Domain, and he was still small. He thought back to what happened before. Hadn't he already woken up? He remembered seeing Mipha and her mentioning food, and he also remembered Sidon being their. Link's eyes widened.

He quickly looked down at his legs and he moved them around. Surprisingly, there was no pain. They looked like they were never even broken. Had it been a dream?

"If you're wondering if you were dreaming or not, then no, you did actually break your legs when Sidon dropped you. I healed you as quickly as I could but you had already passed out. I'm sorry."

Link's eyes looked around for the source of the voice until quickly spotting Mipha standing over the cooking pot. She waved as he waved back. He slowly stood up, his legs wobbling a little as he finally found his footing. He noticed the smell coming from the pot as his mouth began to water. "What are you making?"

Mipha smiled, knowing that food would revitalize her hero. "Just some Sizzlefin Trout seasoned with rock salt. The Mart doesn't have that many items so I worked with what I could. I know I'm no where near as good of a chef as you, but I hope you like it." She gathered up the finished fish, before picking off a few smaller pieces and handing them to Link.

As much as Link believed he could have eaten the whole fish, his logic won out over his pride, knowing that attempting such a feat would cause him to vomit, an action he had to fight back twice already. He thankfully accepted the food as he bit into the fish. It wasn't bad by any means, and it was properly cooked and seasoned. He could have done with some other ingredients, maybe some Hyrulian Herbs, but this was perfect for what he wanted right now: food. He promptly devoured the rest of what she gave him before shyly looking up to her, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed slightly. "Hey, Mipha, you wouldn't mind if I ask for... I don't know...some..."

"More?" She cut him off with a giggle. "Of course you can, Link." She tore off another piece of the fish and handed it to him. He gave a large smile, taking the piece and quickly demolishing it as well.

Mipha couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. She always knew Link was a glutton, but he made up for that by being the best cook she had ever met. 'He's also pretty cute and is the sweetest thing I've ever met' She thought, as she lightly blushed. She slowly ate the rest of the cooked fish, making sure to save an extra piece just in case Link somehow came back for thirds. Luckily, he didn't. He slowly leaned back as he sat down on the counter, patting his stomach and sighing contently. Mipha smiled as she leaned forward and rested her head on her hands. "So? How was it?"

Link smiled at her. "It was great! You did a fantastic job! I couldn't have made it any better myself!" His compliments seemed small but they meant the world to Mipha. She tried in vain to hide her blush. Link couldn't help but think that she looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Well, thank you! I'm glad I was up to the standards of Chef Link!" She giggled at his honorary title.

Link smirked as he stood up and pulled his hair up and to the right. "You donut! It's raw! You're going to kill somebody! It's raw!" He yelled in a fake anger.

Mipha giggled at his impression. "Was that supposed to be a Chef Goron Ramsey impression?"

Link laughed along with her. "Well, that's what it was supposed to be." They both laughed together at the antics of the vivacious chef as they slowly calmed down.

"Seriously though, thank you for the food. I really appreciate it." Link said, a sincere smile on his face.

Mipha smiled. "You're very welcome. And I'm sure we can find a way for you to pay me back for everything I did for you."

Link's smile suddenly dropped. "Pay you back? What do you mean?"

Mipha held a finger up to her chin as she glanced up to the corner of the room. "Well, I had to buy groceries twice since I dropped the first batch healing you. And then I also had to cook all the food myself! So I would say that you owe me for the meal!"

Link began to sweat as Mipha turned her attention back to him, slowly showing a sly smile forming on her face. "Wha...what do I owe you then?" He stammered.

Mipha's smile grew playfully mischievous. "Oh, I think I know exactly how you can pay me back..."

Link could only gulp as his smile grew into a grin of sheer worry...

 **AN:Sorry everybody, that third chapter came out funny. I thought it looked fine when I saved it but it must have messed up in the saving process. Hopefully this one is all better. My apologies again! Try reading again, and I hope you like it this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Writer Not Writer here. I love that you're all enjoying my story so much! I do appreciate the feedback that y'all give me, and do try to make the best possible story for you guys. That's why I hope you continue to enjoy and give me feedback on "Little Link." If you have ideas for a fun little scenario for them to be in with each other, lemme know! It might just work it's way into the story ;D**

 **Also, to answer a guest's question, I always imagine he was around 2ish inches, maybe a bit smaller. Too big and he's a doll, but too small and it's impossible to have him do too much. It's kind of a tricky tightrope. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Covert Confessions

"Link, is that seriously the best you can do?" Mipha sarcastically joked.

"I'm trying as hard as I can! Would you prefer I use an iron sledgehammer?"

Mipha was lying down on her bed while Link desperately tried to provide Mipha's "payback".

"Your small size doesn't excuse you from your job, Link. You have to pay me back somehow right?" Mipha giggled to herself.

Link wiped the sweat from his forehead. He'd been at this for fifteen minutes, and didn't have much to show for his efforts. His size definitely didn't make his job any easier, and him being at his current size, it was difficult to massage her entire back. His hands were proving useless, as punches, kicks, even jumping up and down made no impact. _Man, glad I didn't have to fight any of Ganon's creatures (or Ganon himself) with just my fists!_ He decided his best bet was to equip an iron sledgehammer (thank Hylia his equipment shrunk with him) and try hitting her back with it. His first strike elicited a surprised gasp from Mipha.

"Oh! I actually felt that! Whatever you're doing, keep it going!" Mipha called out, giggling at Link's sudden increase in effort.

Link flashed a small grin as he finally made some progress. He began to strategically strike points on her back, giving her the closest thing to a massage he could muster. It took him an hour before he finally collapsed on to her back, panting with the broken handle of his sledgehammer. _Why does everything break? Who is making these weapons?_

Mipha sighed contently. While it was far from the greatest massage she ever had (if one could call it that), it came from Link and he worked hard for her. Those two factors alone made it the best anyways. She carefully reached behind her, picking Link up carefully off her back and placing him in front of her. She then folded her hands under her chin. "Good job, Link. You were a true massage champion today." She joked.

Link raised his head, only to roll his eyes at her. "It was my pleasure, my fair princess." He fired back, chuckling before lowering his head again.

They laid like that for a little while, simply enjoying each other's company. Their relaxation was cut short by a familiar voice. "Sister? Are you in here?"

Mipha sat up in the bed, carefully placing Link in her lap as Sidon walked in. "Yes Sidon, we're in here!" She called out. Sidon walked into the room, suddenly stopping when his eyes met Link's. He suddenly became nervous, shifting back and forth as he tried to look anywhere but at Link.

Mipha saw the worry of Sidon's face and looked down at Link. Link looked back up at her, putting the pieces together as to why Sidon was acting like this. Mipha tried to get Sidon's attention. "Sidon? Is there something you wanted to say to Link?"

Sidon glanced over to Mipha. Mipha had a soft, encouraging smile on her face as she nodded. Sidon then shifted his gaze down to Link, who sat there stoically as always. "Ummm...I...I'm sorry, Link. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only playing..." Sidon apologized. He quickly looked away again, afraid of Link's response.

Link's expression softened. He had forgiven Sidon after he had woken up a few hours earlier, but he still appreciated the apology. "It's ok, Sidon. No permanent damage, no hard feelings." Sidon slowly look back at Link, a small smile forming on his face. "If you want, we can play again sometime, as long as you're more careful." Sidon began to rapidly nod his head.

"Ok! I promise I will be!" He said with a wide smile.

"Good, I'm glad we got that all cleared up. Now Sidon, what did you need me for?" Mipha was glad that her brother was able to apologize for his actions, but she still wanted to spend more quality time with Link and this interruption wasn't helping.

"Oh, Father wanted to speak to you about Ganon and how everything went." Sidon explained.

Mipha sighed. She knew she'd have his conversation soon, and while she appreciated him giving her some time to relax after the fight, she wished she had more. "Alright, I'll go up and give my report to him. Thank you, Sidon."

Sidon nodded, flashing his trademark Sidon Smile before leaving. Mipha turned her gaze to Link. "Well, my father would like my report. What do you think we should do? I don't know if you're ready to see him yet, considering how massive everyone is to you already, I don't know how you'll handle seeing my father. I know he won't do anything to you, but it may be overwhelming."

Link took his options into account. Sure, King Dorephan wouldn't do anything to him, but he didn't need every Zora in the Domain to know about his shrunken presence. So far they had gotten lucky, with no one stumbling upon Link's new size. Showing him off to Dorephan and by that extension, Muzu, could brew some problems. Dorephan could keep quiet, but Muzu could blab to others. On the other hand, the last time he was left alone with someone, his legs got broken. Now, between public knowledge of his height and broken legs, the legs option was looking a lot better. And there's always the possibility that his legs aren't broken!

"Ok, now I know you won't like this option." Link slowly started to explain. "But I think you should go without..."

"No."

"...me and report to your father. A different Zora, maybe a guard..."

"Nope."

"...can watch over me until you get back." Link finally finished.

"Absolutely not. The last time I left you alone you were seriously hurt. I can't risk that again. You're coming with me. I'll just have to hide you somewhere..." Mipha trailed off, trying to think of some way to bring him.

"Well, that should be easy considering how many clothes Zora wear." Link joked.

Mipha considered Link's joke. He was correct, Zora didn't wear clothes, and her suddenly wearing clothing would look suspicious.

Link saw the concern and thought on her face. "Hey, don't feel so blue, we'll figure this out."

Suddenly, it clicked in her mind. "Blue! My Chanpion's Sash! I can wear it and nestle you into it! It wouldn't be out of place for me to wear it, and you'd be perfectly concealed the whole time!"

Link thought about it. Technically, it was their best shot. There were some problems with it. He could fall out of the Sash, risking a fall at the worst or revealing himself at best. But this was their best shot, and she seemed adamant about staying with him. "Ok, let's do it."

Mipha quickly wrapped her sash around her, making sure to leave it a bit looser to allow Link to get in safely. She carefully pick him up and place him inside her sash, making sure to tighten it around her afterwards. With the Link secure, she made her way to her father.

Link's experience was quite the interesting one. For one, it was dark. He couldn't see much through the blue fabric that made up her sash, and while some light made it in from the edges, Mipha had tightened it to make sure he was safe, thus limiting the light.

Another odd part of his trip with Mipha was listening to her. If he pressed his head against her skin, he could not only hear her heartbeat, but it almost pushed against him each time it pumped. Not only that, but hearing her breath was almost calming. He did feel a little awkward about being pressed up against his childhood friend, it was her idea and he wasn't anywhere inappropriate. The only uncomfortable part of the trip was the constant movement, but that was to be expected.

He finally felt the movement stop, assuming that she must have made it to the throne room. He could hear a muffled conversation between the two of them. The loud, booming voice must have been her father, and he could hear her voice directly above him. He couldn't fully make out the entire conversation, not that he really needed to. Eavesdropping on royalty was a treasonous offense, and still just being a knight, he didn't have the standing to be listening in. Secondly, he probably knew everything she was telling him anyways.

Finally, he suddenly was on the move again, jostling a little more than when they were going to the throne room. Link thought nothing of it, figuring Mipha must be hurrying back so she could get him out of his confinement. Finally, after what must have been tens of minutes, light suddenly flooded his eyes. As he blinked away the bright light, he finally saw his surroundings. He quickly recognized it as the Easy Reservoir Lake, a favorite hang out of Mipha's and his.

"Did you have fun, Link?" Mipha giggled. She was lying on her back, head propped up on her arm. "I figured we could relax for a little while like we always used to."

Link smiled, thinking back to the times Mipha and he would relax in the water, or she would heal his variety of scrapes and cuts. He joined her in lying back, his eyes trained up on the setting sun. They laid like that for what could have been hours, quietly enjoying each other's company. Link was slightly dozing off when he felt Mipha's finger start to gently pet his head. At first, he was surprised by the sudden contact, but slowly eased back into his relaxed state of mind, the petting only easing his mind further.

"We came here a lot when we were kids, didn't we Link? We would swim, and play, and just...be together..." Mipha trailed off. "I missed those times. So much. When you became the appointed knight to Princess Zelda, I was so worried that we wouldn't see each other again. At least, not as much as we had. I missed you, and whenever you did come back, I would steal you away, all for myself. Bazz is still a little sore with me for that." She giggled. "But now that it's all over, Ganon, the Calamity, all of it...can things go back to the way things were?"

Link reminisced alongside her, thinking of getting to come back to the Domain, spending all his time with Mipha, and then having to leave, his childhood friends trying to get some words in on his way out and the sad, longing look Mipha would give. It was in those trips, those brief days of time off, that he truly came to realize his feelings for her. At first he wondered if it was just the affection for a friend or for a sister, but after about his 4th trip back, the signs were too clear. He was in love with his childhood friend. He didn't know if she felt the same, but he had always hoped she did.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Mipha's question. Could things go back to the way things were?

"No, they can't." Link finally admitted. He could feel Mipha's breathing hitch. "I don't want it to go back to the way things were. Never again."

Mipha did her best to hold back her silent sobbing, desperately trying to steady her breathing. Link didn't want to spend time with her anymore. He didn't want to be with her anymore. He had said it himself. He was done with her. "O..oh, I see. I...I...I understand if you don't like me anymore, especially after being apart for so long and all the new exciting people at Hyrule Cast..."

"I don't want to go back to barely seeing you. To not being in the Domain. To being away from you." Link could feel Mipha suddenly stop breathing, frozen by his words. "All this time, I thought we were just friends. The person who always had my back, someone who could heal me and make me feel better, always. But it's more than that now. It has been for awhile. So no, I don't think I like you anymore." He could feel her heart beat faster in anticipation for his next statement.

"I think I love you."

 **AN: Yeah! Now we can get the cutesy lovey stuff going! I mean, if Mipha loves Link back of course.**

 **For all you know, she could eat him next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Little Link Chapter 5:

 _It must be a dream. It has to be. This can't be true. It can't be happening._ Mipha's thoughts raced as her long time crush admitted to her that he loved her. She had been harboring her feelings for him for so long, and to finally hear them validated and even reciprocated made her heart stop.

Link felt her breathing halt, turning his concerned gaze towards Mipha. She had a stunned look on her face, one hand covering her mouth. Had he done something wrong? Did she not feel the same way? He mentally berated himself for confessing to her. What if she said no? It would be too awkward to care for him anymore and he would have to go to someone else. His worrisome thoughts were halted when he heard Mipha sniffle.

"I...I never thought I'd hear that f..from you..." She wore a shocked expression, tears threatening to burst forth as she stared lovingly at Link.

Link nervously rubbed the back of his head as he averted his gaze down. Tears usually meant bad, so he was beginning to regret saying anything. "I'm sorry, forget what I said, of course things can go back to the way thi..."

"I love you too." Link's attention snapped up to her face. She was smiling. Tears running down her cheeks, yes, but a smile brighter than the sun and the stars combined shone across her face. Link's eyes began to well up, a shaky smile gracing his lips. He felt Mipha's hand reach up behind him, and he carefully fell back into it as she slowly brought Link up to her face. Link could only marvel at how pretty she was at this distance. "You know, they really should call your face Mipha's Grace." He smirked as he tried his hand at flirting.

Mipha giggled at him. "Was that your first time flirting with someone? That has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

Link's face flushed red, awkwardly laughing and silently admitting that it was indeed his first time. Mipha smiled, bringing Link closer to her. "Well, you're lucky you're cute." Link's blush deepened as she laughed at his composure. "Well, I've always read in books that the fair princess should bestow a kiss upon her stoic and handsome hero. Now where would I find such a hero?"

Link fumbled around with the Master Sword, desperately trying to remove the sword from it's scabbard. Finally getting it loose, he held it aloft. "I have defeated Ganon and his allies and saved the kingdom!"

Mipha's eyes held disinterest, playfully scoffing. "I've read about plenty of heroes who have accomplished that. Booooring!" She smirked at him, jokingly flipping one of her fins.

Link, struggling to think of unique feats, started to list off much less impressive feats. "Uhh, I followed a princess no matter where she went! No, that's creepy out of context, not impressive. I pulled the Master Sword! No, plenty of Link's have done that before." _And some guy named Butlet apparently, but I think people try to forget him._

Mipha faked another yawn. "Oh, when will my hero come?"

Link tried to come up with anything at this point. Finally, with a shrug, he gave it his last chance. "I gave you a massage while tiny?" He said, hopefully.

Mipha's eyes lit up. "My hero!" She carefully brought Link up to her lips, closing her eyes. Link began to slightly panic. His first kiss, and the girl's lips were half as big as he was. But he swallowed down his fear, braced himself, and tried his best to kiss her back, not really knowing what to expect from the experience. Warmth was the first thing he felt, followed by the soft feeling of her lips pressed again him. He kissed her back, but he was sure that his action was probably lost on her. She held the kiss for only a few seconds before pulling back. She then had to stifle a giggle as she saw Link, his hair messy and a dazed, happy grin plastered on his face.

Mipha used her finger to fix his hair. "Hello? Hyrule to Link? You still with us?" She laughed, lightly pressing her finger against his dazed face. He quickly shook his head, clearing out the hazy fog of love.

"Wha...what happened? Where am I?" He asked half joking, half dizzy from her kiss.

"Well my hero, you're still with me at the reservoir. And we kissed, dost thou remember?" She asked, playfully using older mannerisms.

Link thought back for a second, before slipping back into his dazed, happy school girl state. "Yeah, I remember..." he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

Mipha's giggling continued. She had to admit, he was quite cute when he was like this. She leaned back, taking in the scenery of the setting sun painting the sky a beautiful mix of purple and orange. She breathed in, enjoy the smell of the crystal clear water and the nature around them. She wished she could lay here with him forever, the moment never ending as they just enjoyed each other's company.

Link, finally snapping out of his dazed state, noticing that Mipha had laid back, staring up at the sky. He turned his gaze upwards as well, appreciating the same scenery that was laid out before them. He sat back down, marveling as the sky slowly changed before their eyes, moving from a beautiful mix of orange and purple to a peaceful, calm cobalt as night began to spread across the sky. They sat like that for hours, rarely saying a word. Not many words were necessary between these two. They were in love, and that's all that mattered to them.

Link's eyes grew heavy, his long day finally getting to him. You never quite feel rested after getting knocked out due to pain, so the sleep was welcome as he laid out flat on her stomach, taking in her warmth and smell. _Rainfall and flowers._ As he slowly faded off to sleep, he felt her hand slowly blanket over him as he drifted off. A small smile tugged at his lips as the world went dark.

Mipha looked at her love, an adorable smile appearing as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She had placed her hand over him for two reasons. One, it would keep him a lot warmer, acting as sort of a pseudo blanket. Two, and just as importantly, it would help him (and her) feel safer, knowing he was within her caring hands. With that comforting thought, she carefully brought him over to her chest, settling with both hands over him, before finally dozing off herself...

Link awoke slowly, the feeling of Mipha's quiet breath on him. He smiled, his memories of last night flooding his mind. He had a girlfriend. And it was his best friend in the entire world. Just the thought brought a smile to his face. As he stood up to stretch, he noticed Mipha's hands start to close tighter around him. _Huh, maybe she's having a bad dream?_ Suddenly, her grip surrounded him, hoisting him up in the air. He struggled against her grip. "H...hey Mipha? Don't you think you're gripping me a bit too hard?" He looked down, flinching back at the sight of her face. She wore a sinister grin, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Good morning, Link," she cooed. "How did you sleep?"

Link nervously laughed. "I..I slept ok. H...how about you?"

Mipha's grin grew wider. "Oh I slept like a log. And man, whenever I sleep so well, I always wake up...hungry."

Link started to sweat. "W...well why don't we go and get some food? I'm sure there are some fish around here!"

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary..." Mipha slowly began to lower Link closer to her face. "Not when I have such a sweet and _**delicious**_ looking boyfriend right in front of me."

Link's nervousness exploded into full blown panic as he kicked and yelled, trying to break free of her grasp. Mipha giggled devilishly, as she grasped Link by his collar, lowering him above her open mouth. Link screamed for help, pleading with his girlfriend to stop this. Mipha only giggled in response, exposing her sharp, shark like teeth. Link struggled wildly, desperately trying to hold on to her fingers in case she let him go.

"Well, I feel like I've built up that delicious flavor of suspense long enough. Goodbye, Link. At least you'll make me happy for once." With that, she let go.

Link fell through the air, screaming his lungs out as he descended towards her open mouth. His fall came to an abrupt stop as he landed on her tongue. He tried to stand, slipping on her saliva as he tried to escape her mouth. His world got darker as she began to close her mouth.

"...link..."

He sprinted forward, slipping and sliding before falling.

"...Link..."

He reached his hand out, desperately trying to reach his freedom as the last of his light went out.

"...LINK!..."

Link awoke with a jolt, wheezing as he tried to recollect himself. He looked around. It was still the early morning, the sun having just starting to peek over the horizon. His eyes finally landed on the concerned face of Mipha, her lips parting slightly to reveal her teeth. Link yelped and began to desperately scoot backwards.

"N...no! Please no! P...please!" Link pleaded, his voice filled with panic.

Mipha became more concerned as her new boyfriend panicked at just the sight of her. She slowly reached forward. "Link...?"

Link raised his arms over his head, trying to protect himself however he could. "Please...please don't eat me..." He murmured.

Mipha was taken slightly aback. _Eat him? Why would he think I would ever ea...oh._ She reached out slowly, cupping Link is her hands as she brought him back to her. She sat up, opening up her hands to reveal Link curled up and trembling. "Link? Can you please look at me?"

"N..n..no"

"Please? For me?" She insisted.

Link hesitated. _What if she's just trying to trick me, then eat me when I look up?_ He shook his head. Link inhaled sharply, trying to steady himself. He slowly brought his head up, looking into her kind eyes. "Link, you don't think I would actually ever try to eat you, let alone hurt you, do you?"

Link shook his head, clearing his thoughts. She's right. She would never try to hurt him. She loved him and he loved her. They would never want to see harm to come each other. He slowly unfurled, allowing Mipha's finger to slowly run his back. He relaxed at her touch, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Link, I told you. I will always protect you from anyone who would do you harm. And if you're ever hurt?" Mipha smiled, fiddling with his hair.

"You will heal me. I know, Mipha. I'm sorry for freaking out." Link gave her finger a small hug.

"It's quite alright. Bad dream?"

"Oh yeah, really bad..."

After taking the time to recount his story, both were giggling by the end of it. "You honestly thought I would ever eat you? You're not even a fish! I doubt you'd be very tasty."

"Hey, I'm sure I'm plenty tasty!" Link insisted.

"Oh, you think so? Wanna test that theory?" Mipha joked, opening her mouth to once again show her teeth.

Link quickly paled at the sight, poking his fingers together as he nervously looked away. "N..no..."

Mipha laughed. She always did love it when he looked nervous. "If it will set your mind at ease, I do have something for you. Something that should prove how I feel and my commitments to you."

Link cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" Mipha carefully held Link as she walked over to a small alcove near the reservoir. She carefully shifted a rock, giving Link a shush and a wink before pulling a small chest out of the ground. She opened it up, before pulling a blue piece of armor out of the chest.

"Is it...armor?" Link was confused. She made him armor? She didn't look like a blacksmith to him. And why was she hiding it? From whom? Mipha rolled her eyes with a slight sigh. "It isn't just any armor silly. This is the Zora armor. Made by princesses themselves."

Link's confusion was not cleared up. Why would the princess make it? Wouldn't it make sense to have a dedicated blacksmith make armor? Why have a princess make it unless she was giving it to someone spe...

 _Oh. OH._ "Are you...you..."

"Proposing to you? Well...yes. I know we're both a little young, but I know how I feel about you, and I knew it in my heart that the armor should be for you."

Link gazed at the armor she had meticulously made for him. He felt touched and thankful, but most of all...happy. He could very easily imagine a life with his friend. Staying at the Domain. Being by her side. Maybe even kids...

He stared her in the eyes, and knelt down. Mipha shot him a quizzical look. She knew that Hylians knelt down and presented jewelry to propose, but she had just proposed to him. He doesn't have to do this...

Link reached into his back, before pulling out his ends cupped around something. He slowly began to open his hands. "Lady Mipha?"

"Y...yes?"

He opened his hands, revealing nothing. "I accept your proposal."

Mipha nearly fell backwards, her suspense amounting to nothing as Link ended up just accepting hers. She reached forward and bopped him on the head. "You're a fool."

Link grinned. "But I'm your fool."

Mipha rolled her eyes, before finally letting his acceptance of her proposal settle in. "Wait...you said yes? You said yes!" She squealed, hugging Link close to her chest as she jumped up and down in excitement. After a few seconds, she quickly composed herself. "I..I mean, I'm am quite glad that you have said yes."

Link cracked a grin. "Yes, I am also quite glad that this has all worked out for the best for both parties," he tried saying in a sophisticated tone. Mipha shot him an unimpressed look, before they both started the giggle.

"Well my little fiancé, shall we go try to finish our sleep? You did so rudely cut it short with your nightmares," she teased.

"Of course, my lady." He knelt down, bowing his head. Mipha could only shake her head, planting another giant kiss on his head before turning and taking them back to their little sleeping spot.

"Chief! A giant!"

"What about a giant?"

"She's kidnapped a Minish!"

 **AN: I did tell you she could eat him this chapter. What? Dream sequence cop out? What's that?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to let me know your feedback!**

 **AN2: DUN DUN DUUUUUN**


	6. Chapter 6

Chanpter 6: Minish Misunderstanding

Mipha let out a content sigh, stretching as she slowly woke from her slumber. Her memories burst forth, reminding her of the early morning she and Link had, including not only his nightmare but his acceptance of her proposal as well. A smile graced her lips, her eyes fluttering open to find her sleeping fiancé.

"Link? It's time to get up sleeping head. We have a long day ahead of us." Mipha glanced down at her chest, noticing a certain hero missing from his previous sleeping place. "Link? Where did you go?" Mipha looked around, trying to catch sight of her hero.

After a minute of searching, her panic reached new levels as she frantically looked for any trace of Link. "Link! Link! Where are you? LINK?!"

Link couldn't put his finger on it, but something felt off during his peaceful slumber. He never felt like he could get comfortable, as if he was moving around constantly. He finally lifted his heavy eyes, light blinding him as he blinked, trying to regain his vision. When he finally did, he noticed new sets of eyes staring at him. He let out a quick yelp as he scooted away. The people the eyes belonged to let out a small giggle, chasing after him. Link, panicking from the new group of strangers, jumped up and ran. He dashed around small rocks and leaf blades, desperately trying to escape his kidnappers. He could hear their giggling, sounding hostile to the panicking Hylian. Scanning the area, he finally saw what he hoped would be his sanctuary: an over turned pot. Giving it his all, he made a mad dash for the pot, his pursuers right behind him. He leapt for the entrance, rolling through the hole before crashing into something.

Link glanced around the pot, still dizzy from his crash. The first thing he noticed was the object he crashed into was a table. Questioning the size of the furniture, he slowly began to stand up. The second thing he noticed were the voices that surrounded him. They were a mix of confusion, concern, and even a bit of curiosity, all of which worried Link. Were these people in on his kidnapping? Their confused faces didn't lend much to that theory but it was still weird to see so many people stare at him.

Wait a minute? People? At his size? Link jumped into a battle stance, ready to deal with whatever problem these people would give him, when an old voice entered the sea of voices. Link's ears perked up at the voice, searching the crowd to find its owner. His eyes finally landed on an older gentleman, who held out his hands in an attempt calm him down. He had a long white beard, which served as an interesting contrast to his much darker outfit. Getting a better look at him, and the rest of the people as well, he noticed they had mouse like qualities to them. _There goes the shrunken people theory._ While his motions were helping Link calm down, what wasn't helping was that he was speaking gibberish to Link. Link couldn't understand a word he was saying, figuring these people must speak an entirely different language than he. Or the table he banged in to caused more damage than he thought. Before he could question it further, his Sheikah Slate came to life.

"Detecting foreign language. Attempting to translate. Translation found. Language: Minish/Picori. Translating. Bridging Hyrulian to Minish/Picori. Please hold Slate in front of you while conversing with locals."

Link raised an eyebrow, questioning the device before raising it up. Soon enough, the language the man was speaking was coming in loud and clear to Link. "...so, unfortunately, with you unable to understand us, we'll have to find another way to help with this situation."

Link shook his head. "I can understand you now. No need for anything else!"

The Minish people looked shocked. "How can you understand us? And how can we understand you?"

Link motioned to the Sheikah Slate he was holding. "The device I have can translate languages...apparently," Link explained, being just as surprised as they were at the sudden feature the Slate possessed.

The old man stroked his beard. "Well, that makes things a lot easier then. First things first, let's get introductions out of the way. I'm Parvus, the village elder. You could say that I'm in charge of this settlement. And you, why you don't need an introduction to us elders, now do ya? You're the Chosen Hero, aren't you?"

Link was taken aback. How did they know about him? He certainly didn't know anything about these people. He didn't even know that other tiny people existed. Sensing his question, the elder spoke once again. "We recognize the Master Sword strapped to your back, young man. Only the Chosen Hero may wield that blade, thus you must be he. Last we heard, the hero's name was Link. Is that your name?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, that would be me. Who are you? I mean, your people? I've never heard of a bunch of people being shrunk in the past..."

The group shared a small chuckle, the elder clearing his voice to silence the crowd. "That is because we are not shrunken people, my dear boy. We are the Minish, though you may know us as the Picori. We were always this size for as long as we can remember. Though you being at this size is definitely a new one! How did you get like that?"

Link shook his head. "We're not entirely sure. We think Ganon had something to do with it, as he did hit me with a large amount of malice...uh, evil energy, before he was sealed away. Maybe that's what caused me to be like this."

The elder nodded, following along with his explanation. "Ah, I see. Well, shrinking magics are not unheard, although quite rare. It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that the Triforce of Power would grant Ganon such abilities." Parvus paced around the room as the townsfolk murmured to themselves. "That raises another question: who is 'we'? You keep saying 'we', so I assume others know of your condition?"

Link nodded, pulling open the pictures on his Sheikah Slate. "These five know about my current state: there's Daruk the Gordon, Zelda the Hylian Princess, Urbosa the Gerudo, Revali the Rito, and Mipha the Zora."

The elder glanced at each photo, before pausing on Mipha. "Ahh, this must be the 'giant' the little ones were referring to. 'A big fishy giant!' they said. I told them it was probably just a Zora and to ignore it. But then they said that they had captured a fellow Minish, and it raised some concern. We did a quick head count to find out no one was missing, but we very well couldn't leave one of our own out to dry. We told the children we would investigate on our own to find out what was going on, but it seems they beat us to it..." The man's eyes trailed off to the right. Link followed his gaze to find a small group of children peering into the pot. When they realized they were noticed, they all came stumbling in before one stepped out in front of the others.

"We of the Minish Men have saved a fellow Minish! We couldn't stand by and let our brother be tortured at the hands of his captor! We're heroes, no thanks to you all!" The small child boasted, his grin wide and happy.

"My boy, this man is not a Minish. He is Hylian." Parvus explained, pinching the top of his nose.

"We of the Mini...wait, what? N..no, he's a Minish! Look at his size! He's clearly a Minish."

"Do you see that his clothes are not from around here? Or the Master Sword on his back? What about the lack of distinguishing feature we Minish possess?"

"I don't even speak Minish." Link added, shrugging.

The boy started to falter. "B..but that giant was threatening to eat you! We rescued you from her."

Again, Link shook his head. "She was joking because I had a bad dream that she had done so. She would never hurt me."

The boy leader began to fall back to his group, struggling to find the words to defend his actions. "B...but I...we...we saved...we..."

Parvus shook his head, the elder approaching the group of children. "This is why you must listen to your elders, young ones. We need to always assess the situation first before running head long into action. We have always survived off of careful action and cooperation. Do you feel your actions reflected these ideals?"

The leader looked down at his feet, shuffling them back and forth before finally shaking his head. The elder gave a small smile. "Do you know what you must do next then?"

The group looked between themselves before looking back to Parvus. "We're sorry..." the group spoke. Parvus then gestured to Link with a quick nod, the group quickly understanding what he meant. They quickly turned towards Link before bowing their heads. "We're sorry for taking you..."

Link shook his head. "It's alright. Just a...'little' misunderstanding, right?" Link joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Thankfully, it worked, causing both the children as well as the townsfolk to chuckle lightly. Sensing the lighter mood, Link decided now was as good a time as any to ask his next question. "So, what do we do now?"

"I came as soon as I could. How are you holding up?"

Zelda placed her hand on Mipha's back, rubbing it slightly in an effort to calm her down. In response, Mipha threw her arms around Zelda. "It was my job to protect him...I was supposed to...to protect him..." Mipha sobbed.

Zelda frowned. She completely understood her friend's sorrow, but her broken down state was not going to help find him any faster. "Mipha, I know you're in pain, but we have to find Link."

Mipha looked up at her, tears staining her face. "But what if he's lost? O..or hurt? Or...or...what if..if he's d..dea..."

"Don't talk like that!" Zelda yelled. She quickly realized her volume and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I mean, we can't think negatively. We can find Link, and we will find him. Ok?"

Mipha sniffled. _Zelda is right! I can't keep moping around. Link is out there, somewhere, and I'm gonna find him. Hold on, my love. I'm coming!_ She wiped away her tears before giving a determined nod.

Zelda gave her a small smile. "Good. Now, where did you last see him?"

"We were here, at the Eastern Reservoir. We were sleeping together, with him on top of my che..." Mipha blushed, looking away from Zelda. "Umm, we were sleeping here. When I woke up, he was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere! I looked for footprints, signs of an attack, anything. But there wasn't anything in sight."

Zelda paced back and forth. "So he was taken between when you woke up earlier and when you woke up again hours later?" Mipha nodded. "Ok...maybe he was attacked? He retreated when he couldn't get your attention?"

Mipha shook her head. "I would have felt if anything attacked Link. I also had my hands over him like a small cage, so if someone did take him, they'd have to move my hands away. But again, I didn't feel a thing..."

Zelda frowned in thought. "So someone didn't take Link...and he didn't run off..." Suddenly, a thought popped up in her head. It may have been a stretch, but it could be... "Maybe some _one_ didn't take Link, but what if he was taken by people who could get close unnoticed, would be able to slip into your hands, and steal him away without you noticing?"

Mipha shot her a confused look. "I'm not following, Zelda. Who exists that can do that?"

Zelda turned and looked through her pack, throwing out books as she searched for a specific tome. Turning around, she held out a small, old, and dusty looking book.

"Legend of the Picori?"

Link sat with Parvus in his home, a small, overturned barrel lightly furnished with a desk, a few chairs, and some windows to the outside world. It also had a bed in a loft upstairs. They had been hashing out ideas on how to get him back to his friend safely. Most options were a tad too dangerous, and going back the way the children came would depend on the sheer luck they benefitted from the first time they kidnapped him. Flying ended up being too dangerous due to predatory birds. Waterways with too many fish more than ready to eat whatever is smaller than them stopped them from any nautical routes. Getting attention from the regular sized inhabitants of Hyrule also served as a problem. They were a bit too large to just yell at, and waiting on the road for them was too dangerous due to horses and carts. And to top things off, the Sheikah Slate, while retaining some features, was unable to teleport to any shrines or towers. Link couldn't tell if it was bad luck or just lazy writing.

Link sighed. "We're getting no where. All options point to failure. There's gotta be a way back!"

Parvus stroked his beard. "It is quite a conundrum. Most routes leave us with low chances of success. Our location does lend well to our defense. Being on an island in the Zora river, most people do not bother our small town as they never find it. But it also makes it a little hard to leave and interact with the other inhabitants of Hyrule. I'm still surprised the little ones were able to get you all the way down here. I'm going to have a talk with them about how far they've been leaving the village. The world can be quite dangerous for a Minish, especially young ones."

Link nodded, glancing outside. "How do they normally get up that far?"

Parvus showed off his kinstone. "Minish are able to use kinstones to teleport to certain areas, generally to places where a kinstone has been left to teleport to. Sadly, this ability has been lost to the denizens of Hyrule for ages. The little ones must have carried you back when they thought the stone was broken. By that extension, they also brought the stone back. We can longer travel up there, even if we could take you with us."

Link grumbled, slightly annoyed by the complicated situation he was stuck in. His best hope was that Mipha noticed he was missing (not that he was worried she wouldn't, considering their new relationship and the promise she made to him) and went searching for him. Then she would just have to get lucky and accidentally stumble upon the village. _Oh yeah, she's also apparently too old to see the Minish so it'll also be invisible. Easy._

Parvus lightly chuckled. "I understand the scenario seems hopeless, but worry not. We Minish are a resourceful bunch. We'll find a way to get you home safely."

Link gave him a small smile, before returning to the window. Something felt...off to Link. He couldn't quite place the feeling. Sure, he knew he was safe here, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that something was about to go wrong. He turned to Parvus. "Hey, Parvus, can...can monsters see the Minish?"

Parvus gave Link a quizzical look. "An odd question, Link, but a good one. Yes, monsters can see us, that is why we tend to hide our towns and settlements in secluded areas to protect ourselves. Why do you ask?"

A rumble. Then another. Parvus eyes snapped to the window as a titan walked into view. A soaking wet red Bokoblin was wandering towards the village, shaking its head trying to clear the water off itself. It froze suddenly, seeing the Minish people staring up in horror at the creature. It let out a weird mix of a snarl and a gleeful cry as it began to stomp towards the town. The Minish people began to panic, retreating back into their homes or any other shelter they could find.

"Oh, just wondering..."

 **AN: Ahoy! Writer Not Writer here! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't write fighting scenes often, and it would appear that I'm gonna tackle that hurtle next chapter. Someone's gotta deal with this rogue bokoblin, and our hero might just need some help in defeating this grand enemy. The fighter becomes the teacher, and an unlikely combatant shines next time on Little Link!**

 **Don't know how I feel about previews. We'll see how it works out :p**


End file.
